


Jet Black Hearts 3.04: Casey

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: AllCaseywanted was a chance to worship free.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 2





	Jet Black Hearts 3.04: Casey

**Author's Note:**

> Set prior to 3.04, "Sin City."

After so many eons in the pit, she found simply walking unbound a delight. The body she had taken, this Casey, was a young one, and the shape of it was convenient. 

The others plunged into their revels. Certainly she didn't begrudge them, but there seemed something wasteful about the excess. (She was no Gluttony, after all.) She toyed with tempting, but saved her kills for the hunters who sometimes came around.

Instead, she became something of a news junkie, which her love found ever-amusing. The profligacy of information humans shared was heady, though, and she kept alert for signs.

She was there for a purpose and never forgot. She prayed to become an instrument, to release her lord Lucifer into glory.


End file.
